


Fancy restaurant experience

by KawaiiKuromi



Category: Lusty experiences
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Chinese Food, Choking, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Humiliation, Kinks, Kinky, Lust, Moaning, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Restaurants, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Submission, Tags Are Fun, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKuromi/pseuds/KawaiiKuromi
Summary: Yusef takes Naomi to a restaurant to eat but Naomi ends up being messy and inappropriate, so it escalates with some toys.I don't like using names but used them in the first paragraphsHe/him/his = YusefShe/her = NaomiThis is a different fandom then the other story in another of fandom I made.





	1. Enter the restaurant and food!

Once in a fancy restaurant, there was a guy ordering food for him and the girl beside him, he said "I'm pretty sure you'd enjoy this experience, I could take you again but on another level," she looked over the short wall and gasped, 'it's one of those restaurants with long cloths, pretty fancy..' she thought and the booker escorted them to their table.

"Here are the menus, I'll be around to take orders," the waiter said, giving them the menus and they both opened it. "Possibly could get this, it looks good. Bet it tastes good too," he said, looking through the menu then put it down. "I would order this, it looks really delicious and noodle like. She said, looking again and putting the menu down. "Are you two ready to order?" the waiter asked and they both nodded.

"I'll be back with your orders! Just wait, take a drink," the waiter said and left. Yusef smirked and smiled at her. "Are you bored?" Naomi asked and tilted her head as she looked at him. "Mhm, but here.." he gave her an object and she felt it. "Where does it-" she paused, looking under the table for a second. "You know where, don't wanna put it in myself," he said, smirk-smiling at her and put his hand on her mouth. "Go ahead," he said and she slowly put it inside her, almost letting out a moan. "Good girl," he chuckled.

"What is this exactly?" Naomi asked and crossed her leg. "Heh, you'll see, just wait." Yusef said as he saw the food come towards them. "Here's your crab legs with mashed potatoes," the waiter put the food in front of him. "And here's your noodle like pasta with onion rings and spring rolls," the waiter put the food in front of her. "Thank you," they both said at the same time. "Still wonder what that object does?" he asked.

"Yeah, just out of curiosity since it felt weird," she replied and he turned the setting to one just to see how she would react. "Now you know, how's it feel?" he asked as she felt vibrating and gasped, grabbing her legs as he smirked. "I-it f-feels k-kinda g-good..." she said, trying not to moan. "After we're done, we could still be here," he said, giggling.

Yusef turned it off and chuckled, grabbed a leg and started eating it. She did the same but grabbed her fork and started eating the pasta like crazy. "Princess, slow down," he warned and put the level on two. She dropped her fork right on the table and covered her mouth while having both of her legs crossed tight as she held them. "Forgot table manners, hm?" he raised both eyebrows. 

"Yes sir" she whimpered and moaned quietly, he stopped then smiled as she let herself go from the pleasure, blushing too. "Well, I can help with that," he licked his lips from the sauce on the food then struck his tongue at her as she picked up her fork and she continued but slowed down as he was looking at her with a leg in his mouth. He dipped in the sauce and licked it just to make her feel a little turned.

Naomi tried not to look but she ended up staring at him for doing that, he giggled while licking the sauce off the leg then ate it. He also grabbed the bag from under the table and grabbed something else. "Hands out, something special," he said and she put her hands out and laid the object in her hand and she looked at him with a confused look. "Where does it go this time?" she asked and he replied "Your mouth, after we're done,"

"Okay!" Naomi said and played with her onion rings and spring rolls a bit. He raised an eyebrow and proceeded to say "Princess, we don't-" he paused his sentence and he witnessed her putting the spring roll in the onion ring. He growled then finished "Princess, we don't play with our food, not after what you did," he said, about to turn the level to four but she said "shove the spring roll in the ring?" and he turned it to four with no mercy.

She gasped and held onto her stomach this time as she felt the vibrating increase four times than before, he saw her facial expressions and the waiter came passed to ask "All finished?" he replied "Almost, just let her finish the last two on the plate then come back later," the waiter nodded and went to another table. "You'll learn, after this," he said, turning it off.

"Finish the last two and then I'll get the bill, but we aren't leaving yet," he said to her and she let go of her stomach and panted in relief. 'Ah shit, I think something happened, I'll leave that for now' she thought and ate the last onion ring and spring roll. He yelled "waiter, we need the bill, please!" the waiter came to the table and gave him the bill, he paid and gave it to the booker then he grabbed her arm and the bag to a private bathroom.


	2. Doing the naughty in the bathroom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi misbehaved, so she needs to be taught a lesson by Yusef's dominance. Will she learn? Probably (not)   
🔞NSFW AHEAD!!🔞

"You know what happens when you act inappropriately in a public place?" he asked, dropping the bag and pinning her against the door. "Y-yes s-sir b-but I-i d-did i-it o-once b-before..." she stuttered and he caught her eyes. "Do you know why you're against the door?" he asked again, staring into her eyes. "No sir," she answered, looking away for a minute. He grabbed her chin and kissed her to keep her quiet. "Don't move, this isn't gonna hurt." he said, pulling the vibrator out violently as she let out a moan of pleasure.

"You shoved the spring roll into the onion ring, you know what you were doing?" he stared down at her and bit her neck before she could speak. "Yes sir, I was-" she moaned and blushed the tried to look away. "Ah, you weren't done," he grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "I was playing around with my food and shoved one in the other," she continued and he nodded "Good, you know what's gonna happen now?" she shook her head "No, what's gonna happen?" she asked.

He leaned in and whispered "I'm going to finger you until you beg and moan my name, I won't stop until you ask me to cum, alright?" she nodded and felt his fingers go inside her without warning. He thrusted them in and out violently while she was moaning like crazy. "g-go harder, please..." she begged quietly and he thrusted deeply. "Louder, no stuttering," he said as he was fingering her like crazy. "H-harder, p-please" she begged

"That's why you have this," he put the ball gag in her mouth and fingered her harder as she moaned through the gag as she drooled a lot. "Look at you, you little moaning drooling mess," he giggled as his finger went in deeper and caused her to moan repeatedly through the gag as she couldn't contain herself. "Let them hear you," he removed the gag from her mouth and she panted.

"I'm almost close.." she said, panting to catch her breath from moaning a lot. He smirked and warned "cum on my fingers, wait, you can't without my permission because I'll punish you if you do as soon as we get home" he teased and she felt them so deep that she was trying not to cum but she couldn't hold it. "I'll add on because of bad table manners," he chuckles and bites her ear. 

"I'm sorry, I can't hold it..." she moaned and panted quietly while dripping so wet from the vibrator. He shook his head and grabbed her by the waist, "You know what happens now?" he asked and removed his fingers violently from inside her and she squealed. "Punishment for cumming without your permission?" she answered and hopped on his back as he washed and put everything in the bag. "That's right," he walks out with her on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least there were no cameras in the bathroom, there is a car ride in the next chapter. I'll have to come up with ideas if you guys want chapter 4.


	3. The naughty continues at home (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi learned her lesson but Yusef still has things to do in mind. For her, it's torture but for him it's extreme pleasure. She also gets her fair share by squeezing him by her thighs.  
Extreme NSFW

(In the car ride home) "You won't just be moaning, you know?" he said and she blushed extremely pink. "Mhm, I'll be drooling too?" she guessed and laid back in her chair. "That's right, although there's no mercy unless you moan my name" he teased.

(At home, they enter a big room and he turns around and let's her undress, she changes in something else.)

"You look cute, it just makes me want to hug you," he said and hugged her tightly. "It's not that much, it's just thigh highs and underwear," she blushed and hugged him back. "It just makes me wanna finger you until you scream, heh," he said, rubbing himself against her. "If you want to, you can be aggressive, I don't mind," she said, laying on the bed and covering her face. "Huh.. But lemme try this," he spreads her legs and licks in between as his tongue enters in her. "Oooh, whoa... S-slow d-down..." she closed an eye and blushed.

His tongue went way in, licking and sucking her clit, making her grab his head and moving it up as he licked it and sucked aggressively. "OOH, F-FUCK, A-AHH~" she moaned as she felt his tongue deeply inside her, he held onto her thighs as he was licking her walls to make her crazy. "I could just eat you out all day~" he said, squeezing her thighs and giggling.

"Do as you wish, just be careful not to suck my clit, it's sensitive," she warned and held onto his head as he was squeezing her thighs tightly. "Oh, I'll enjoy sucking your clit and teasing you," he drooled a little and licked his lips as he licked her opening and felt her squeeze his head with her thighs. "Heh, I'm a little bored, so I'm gonna squish you and my inner thighs will squish harder if you're sucking there," she said, squeezing him and giggling.

"Hnnng, squeeze me more please," he begged and licked her opening like a Popsicle as he was being squeezed by her. "As you wish, heh," she said and squeezed him harder. "O-oh g-god... Climax time~" she moans as the climax is happening and giggled as it was in his mouth. "You taste so good~" he drooled and sucked her clit making her feel a little twitchy.

Another climax? He's making me go crazy.. At least he's trying...' she thought and squeezed him tightly as she climaxed and he managed to lick it as it happened, licking the wetness from her clit. "I just wanna experience how it feels to be smothered, please smother me," he begged and blushed with heart eyes.

"I'll squish and squeeze you first before I smother you, I know it gets you very hard~" she teased and started squished him hard, squishing his cheeks and putting her thumb in his mouth as he felt himself getting hard, feeling a little twitch below. "Yes ma'am, hnnnnn... T-tighter..." he asked and she squished tighter, making him lick more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internet went out until today, so I couldn't post. But here it is! Writing still in progress~


	4. Until you can't hold it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got home, now Naomi's punishment has started and Yusef gets some fun and his lusty share too

"After this, c-can you suck me off? I'm starting to get rock hard and it needs attention," he asked and she nodded as she was squishing and squeezing him, moving her thighs around side by side, making hard for him to put his tongue back in her but he liked it and felt the twitch get stronger, sucking her thumb.

"Good boy, I'll turn you into a mess and make you submit after~" she teased as she squished and squeezed him beyond tighter and harder. He drooled a little but sucked on her thumb a lot as he felt another finger enter his mouth and continued.

'Make me submit? Not on my watch, she'll be the one submitting after I give her what I have,' he thought and accidentally choked on her fingers as she smirked, taking out all her fingers out of his mouth and he felt it. He was getting smothered pretty good, she smothered as hard as she could and let him go, pushing him down on the bed.

"You got very hard, I told you! You always get hard from thighs, heh," she giggled and unzipped his pants, pulling them down and it revealed the long thing. She gasped and started licking it around, wrapping her tongue around the tip. "AH, UNEXPECTED START, FUCK," he surprisingly yelled and tried not to groan in pleasure but it wasn't enough.

She started sucking from top to bottom, gagging on it and rubbing the bottom while she continued sucking him off, he groaned in pleasure and felt his boner go down but it went a little hard and he growled. "It isn't going down, dammit.." he said, feeling the pleasure from her sucking.

She sucked like a vacuum, deepthroating it like she was slurping a popsicle, sucking harder and faster to make him more pleasured. "A-AAAHHH... I'M GONNA CUM~" he yelled and groaned in pleasure as she swallowed it all like a drink. "Tasty, you know what happens now?~," she asked, giggling.

"Ah fuck yes, lie down, I'll do it," he said as she laid down and he spread her legs. "I'll smash you until you end up with your legs together after we're done, but first, I wanna tease you with my dick until you want it in you, so you'll beg for it," he teased and rubbed his schlong against her opening, making her blush hard.

"Please put it in, just put it, please?" she begged and he smirked, rubbing it more then sliding it in, thrusting in and out violently while holding her legs. 'It feels so good, oh my god... He's literary being aggressive inside me' she thought and he grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers together. "Who's daddy's little blushing princess?" he asked, smirking.

"I am, hnng, haaa~" she moaned as she was being destroyed by him, making it hard to answer as she blushed more and he kissed her on the neck. "Good girl, I'm gonna go a bit rough, so prepare~" he warned, thrusting roughly and deeply. She grabbed the bedsheets with her own will as she felt an early climax, feeling the roughness inside her. "Daddy, I wanna cum..." she asked, holding in the cum. "Not until I give you permission. After I fuck your brains out~" He said, thrusting faster and faster.

"A-aah, p-please... H-harder..." she begged, grabbing the bedsheets more tightly and he went hard, pounding her so roughly that she couldn't stop moaning. He put his two fingers in her mouth to keep her quiet, she sucked on them and licked them around, panting quietly as she still felt a close climax. "Daddy, I can't!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Yusef, always doing what you please just to hear Naomi moan, cute. Naomi isn't going to get her way if she continues to misbehave~ XD  
NSFW in next chapter


End file.
